


It Just Wont End.

by chattysam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattysam/pseuds/chattysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't think that it was going to be this long of his little brother being sick. He remember the day like it was yesterday of his little brother telling him that he wasn't feeling to well, but that was a life time ago. Sam didn't do much anymore mostly sleep and throw up, but he doesn't eat so there really shouldn't be anything for him to throw up but yet he still manage something.</p><p>Only if Dean could swap places with him. It would be a lot better, he hated seeing his little brother like this. He knows that he doesn't have to put all the weight on his shoulders when it comes to the older brother role but he does anyway because that's what he was there for, taking care of his little brother was his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

Dean was sitting in the kitchen of the motel room that they been in for a while. He had Sams laptop laid out in front of him. He remember the website saying something about Dragons of some kind but he doesn't remember. He had glanced over at Sam; who was on the opposite side of the room sleeping. Sam had said he wasn't felling to well earlier that day. Dean had looked back at the laptop. He had moved the cursor to the red X button at the top of the screen; right next to the blue minus and square buttons; then clicked on it. The website disappeared in only a blink of an eye and now it was back to the homepage. Sam had a blue background, he thought maybe it would be a good idea to change it to something Sam would hate, just to mess around with him.

 

Dean had looked back over at Sam who was now curled up in a ball; still asleep. Dean had looked back at the computer. 'No,' he thought, 'I should wait until he feels a little bit better.' Sam had the laptop sat up where the tool bar went down unless you move the cursor over it. He had move the bright white arrow over the bottom of the screen, within a second the tool bar popped up. Dean had looked at the clock at the bottom right hand corner. It read 3:28 A.M. He knew he should go to sleep, but he wasn't tired.

 

Dean had reached for the power button at the top of the key board and clicked it. Shutting the laptop, he had laid back in his seat, looking around the room. The door that sat directly in front of him was bright red; there was a small black ring around the peep hole. The Door knob matched the hinges, they were a gold color.

 

To the left of the door was a counter. It had a black sparkled counter top, it looked too heavy to hold up the cabinet that was underneath it. The cabinet was made out of wood, the handles was plastic and whit, turning yellow. Next to the counter was the sink, it is made out of some type of metal. The tap was silver, the knobs had a faint blue and red stickers on them but they were fading.

 

The oven was a black grayish color, it looked pretty old. The fridge sat next to the oven. It was one of the small ones. The wall that was to the left of Dean had a window, the window was one of the slide open ones, it had a dark red curtains. The table that Dean was sitting at was in the middle of the kitchen area, it was made out of wood, there was some cuts on the top of it from pens and knifes of someone cooking food. The table looked old but from what Dean could tell it was pretty sturdy, The floor was wood too, but had a black rug under the table and almost covered the general area but didn't.

 

To the right of the door was a half wall that only came up to the beginning of the table. It had three beams that led to the top of the wall to the ceiling. About three feet to the right form that was Dean’s bed, still untouched. The blankets to both beds are a grey color. In between the beds was a little side table with an old fashion lamp on it. About four feet from Sam’s bed in the middle of the wall was the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was small. As soon as you walk in to the right is the sink, right next to that is the toilet, and next to that up against the back wall was the bathtub.

 

The television set was in front of the beds but in the middle up against the wall. The T.V. was wide in length and width, but was a box T.V. The floor from the half wall to the bathroom was carpet. It was a tan color. The walls to the whole room was wood. The ceiling was white but it had some dust in some spots that had cracks.

 

Dean looked back over at Sam. He was still curled up in a ball. He had his shoes and his jacket on. 'Guess he was too tired to take them off,' Dean had thought. Standing up; trying to be very quiet as he could; he walked over to Sam. Dean had took off Sam’s shoes, one foot at a time, than took off both socks and put them in the shoes and sat them next to Sam’s duffle bag that was in the corner of the room. He had slowly lifted Sam’s upper body far enough off the bed that he was able to take the jacket off of him. Laying Sam back down, dean had put his Jacket in the duffle bag. Sam had rolled over on his stomach baring his hands underneath the pillow that his head is on. Dean had walked over to his bed and grabbed one of the blankets off of it and covered Sam up with it.

 

Making sure he didn't wake him. Dean had took off his shoes and socks and laid them by the T.V. He had already took off his jacket, it was laying on the back of the kitchen chair he was sitting in. Dean had shut off the lights before crawling into his own bed, covering up with the one blanket now left on the bed; waiting for sleep to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean didn't sleep that long he had rubbed his eyes, and sat up. Looking around the room.  It was just now getting bright outside. He had looked over at Sam. Sam was curled up in a ball again sound asleep. Dean had rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him.  He had turned on the sink and reached for his toothbrush it has blue and white colors, Sam’s was next to his but his was red and white. After Dean had brushed his teeth, he looked at himself through the mirror. ‘I need a shave' he thought before picking up the razor and put it to his face.

 

When Dean had walked out of the bathroom, he looked over at Sam. Sam now was laying on his back with his head on his shoulder and one arm at his side, the other one across his chest. Sam really did look sick, now that he got a good view of him. Dean had walked over to Sam’s bed and sat down as slow as possible, he had put his hand to Sam’s forehead. Sam was burning up, standing up and waking back into the bathroom and garbing some Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and walked back into the room. He had laid the medicine as long with a glass of water on the stand between the beds.

 

Dean had walked back to the kitchen sitting down where he sat before. Opening the laptop and clicking the ON button. While waiting for the laptop to start up Dean had got a beer out of the fridge and already drunk half of it before sitting down. As the password screen came up, Dean had quickly typed in the letters J E E S I C A (space) M O O R E and hit enter. The homepage came up within a few minutes. Dean had moved the cursor over to the bottom of the screen to view the toolbar. Once it showed he read the clock 6:42 A.M. 'really did I only sleep for three hours,' Dean wondered. He had went back onto the dragon website to see what he was reading.

 

  ~~  
~~

12:02 P.M. was what Dean had seen when he checked the clock again. Sam was still sleeping. 'what time did he fall asleep,' Dean wondered, ' well we got back around 6 and he laid down around 6:30, he must of fell asleep around 7 so that means he’s been a sleep for like what 17 hours.... I should probably wake him up.' Dean had sat there debating if he should wake him or not. After about five minutes of debating he decided that he was going to wake him. Dean had walked over to Sam and crouched down next to his bed. Sam was now laying on his side with one arm under his head and the other crossed his chest.

 

"Sam," Dean whispered shaking Sam’s arm, "Sam."

 

Sam still didn't wake he moved a little but didn't wake.

 

"Sam," Dean said a little louder, “Sammy, come on, Sam wake up"

 

Sam had moved over onto his back. “Hmm," is all Dean got in response.

 

"You have to get up you been a sleep for a while, “Dean said in a caring voice.

 

Sam had sighed, putting his hands to his head, "My head hurts," he had rolled over facing Dean and laid his head on Deans hand that was on the bed. Dean had sighed before reaching over with his one free hand and grabbed the Tylenol off the table.

 

"Here," Dean had said. Sam had sat up, looking at Dean for a couple seconds before grabbing the medicine out of Dean’s hands. Once Sam had grabbed it Dean had reached over to grab the glass of water, then handing it to Sam. Sam had took the medicine and dunk half of the glass of water before handing it back to Dean.

 

Dean had stood up, while he was walking to the kitchen he had said, "Do you want anything to eat."

 

"Well, I’m not hungry," Sam answered while Dean poured out the glass of water and sat it in the sink.

 

"Well, I'm going to make you some soup. You need to eat."

 

"Then what was the point in asking me?" Sam responded. 

 

"I hoped you would have said yes, but I got my hopes up."

 

 

 

Sam was half asleep when Dean finish making the soup.

 

"Hey. C’mon Sammy stay awake," Dean said as he walked over to Sam beds and handed Sam the bowl of soup. Sam took it without saying anything. He had put a couple of pillows behind him so he could sit up without his back touching the bed frame. He also sat a pillow in his lap so he could set the bowl on it instead of holding it. He had the T.V. on, he was watching some kind of crime show.

 

Dean had walked into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket.

 

"I'll be right back"

 

"Where are you going?"

 

“I have to pick up something’s, I won’t be long."

 

"OK"

 

Then Dean turned the door and walked out to his car shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 


	2. Awesome.

When Dean got back, Sam was sound asleep. Once Dean put his jacket back on the chair, he walked over to Sam.

Sam was laying on his side, facing away from Dean. 

Dean picked up the bowl of half eaten soup that was sitting on the bed side table and poured it out in the kitchen sink.

Dean sat down in the same chair he was sitting in, only couple hours before and watched Sam sleep.

Dean started thinking. What could of got Sammy sick? It could be from the food they eaten that day. No, they both ate the same thing. What about the day before that? Dean remembered reading something about how you can be sick but your body doesn't show the symptoms until the next day. But Sam only ate a salad that day.

This was becoming more and more difficult as time went by. Dean couldn't figure out why his little brother was sick. 

Dean thought Sam could of got it through the air but Deans been with him the whole time, so wouldn't he have it too?

Deans cell went off.  
Bringing him out of his trail of thought.

He answered it quickly. Not wanting it to wake Sam. It was Bobby. He left a voice mail. Dean brought the phone up to his ear as he listened.

"Dean, its Bobby. Im just checking up on you two. I haven't heared from you boys in a week, you two idjits better not be doing anything stupid. Call me back when you get this. Bye."

Dean turned off his phone, after listening to the voice mail. He loved Bobby but right now he needs to keep an eye on Sam, he will call Bobby back once Sam feels better.

Dean got up and walked over to the beds, after making sure Sam was okay. He layed down on his own bed. Thinking he was going to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. He thought wrong.

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of a toilet flushing. He looked up from his slumber only to find Sam not in the bed next to him. 

"Sam?" Dean called out, sitting up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes.

Sam came walking out of the bathroom to only lay back down his bed. 

"Are you alright?" Dean asked watching his brother intently.

"Not really," Sam responded, grabbing one of the blankets on his bed and wrapping it around his self.

Dean got up and walked towards the bathroom while saying "Whats Wrong?" but immediately stoping himself as he reached the bathroom door. He sighed.  
"Sam when was the last time you threw up?"

Sam Shrugged.

Dean open the little window on the wall in the bathroom before exiting it.

Sam had already fallen asleep

Awesome. Dean thought to him self before walking back into the kitchen and turning on his phone.


End file.
